This invention relates generally and is a continuation of the same apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,947 granted on Dec. 17, 1991 to JOHN D. BLUE and a co-pending application.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a game apparatus with a foam air ball which is hit back and forth across a support net on posts with a basketball hoop and net on a backboard. Two opposed players make the game functional.
2. Prior Art Description
Competitive games of various types are numerous such as badminton, tennis and racquetball. Prior Pats. such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,968; 4,457,513; 4,844,478; 3,908,994; 3,817,520; 4,523,762; 4,415,154; 4,047,717; 4,807,879; 4,874,169; 4,497,492; 3,671,040 are hereby cited.
After careful review of the aforementioned prior art it becomes evident that a variety of improvements are needed to overcome the game disadvantages which leave room for a simple to assemble and use consume model that is easy to disassemble and carry around.